


Somewhere in the Rain

by sulli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulli/pseuds/sulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's going to miss his interview but there's a boy in the window and Niall finds that he doesn't care so much anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from kimberley's never change.

When Niall meets Zayn, it’s rainy and his pants are caked with mud and he’s already ten minutes late for a job interview. 

He never does make it to the interview and his pants are still slick with mud, but it’s okay because sitting in the window of diner is a boy with glasses and a notepad and looking far too cool for Niall.

But it doesn’t stop him from walking up to the boy, asking his name and telling the boy his own.

It’s cold in the diner, and Zayn’s hands are even colder but his smile is warm and welcoming and he offers to buy Niall hot chocolate and maybe it should be weird, talking to this stranger, but it’s not because the mug is warm in his hands and it makes his stomach tingle and suddenly the rain and the mud and his missed interview isn’t such a lose but rather, it’s an opportunity. Like a beginning of sorts, Niall thinks. 

Because Zayn is the type to talk to strangers and buy them hot chocolates and then later hamburgers and it doesn’t feel like they’ve just met but that they’ve always been.

And. 

Niall doesn’t know what made him walk up to the boy in the classes with the notepad – he’s never been known for that type of spontaneity – but he’s glad he did. Because Zayn is like an umbrella in the rain, and he’s got a dorky smile and he writes unpublished Young Adult novels that never get finished and he’s got lovely eyes that meet yours in a way that tells you he’s listening and Niall likes that. 

The rain has cleared, and Niall’s second mug of hot chocolate is empty but his hands are warm and even though his pants are stiff with mud, Zayn drives him home and sticks a piece of paper with his number into Niall’s hand and makes Niall promise to text him later.

Niall figures there will be other job interviews – didn’t even really want that one, anyway – and he doesn’t regret it because Zayn is rainy days with kind eyes and soft lips and long eyelashes and Niall doesn’t fancy himself a poet but he’d like to write songs about Zayn’s everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Beginning.


End file.
